brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lucius Malfoy
|Variations = Lucius Malfoy Dual-sided head Lucius Malfoy |Accessories = Wand Cape Hood Potion Bottle |Years = 2002, 2003, 2005, 2010-2011 |Appearances = 4720 Knockturn Alley 4731 Dobby's Release 4736 Freeing Dobby 4766 Graveyard Duel 4867 Hogwarts 10217 Diagon Alley LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 }} Lucius Malfoy is a minifigure from the theme. He is the husband of Narcissa Malfoy, and the father of Draco Malfoy. Description Lucius Malfoy has appeared in six sets so far. In 4766 Graveyard Duel, he had a two sided head, one being his normal face and one being the Death Eater mask he wore. In 4736 Freeing Dobby, Lucius again has a double sided face with a Death Eater mask, however, this version is different from the first one. In 10217 Diagon Alley, Lucius comes with his usual blond hair, and a black hood to be worn with his death eater mask, as a "death eater disguise." This is the same hood used for Dementors. Background Lucius Malfoy (b. 1954) was a pure-blood wizard, and son of Abraxas Malfoy. He was also the husband of Narcissa Malfoy, and the father of Draco Malfoy. Lucius was an aristocratic wizard who believed strongly in notions of blood purity, and thus joined the Death Eaters and participated in the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first defeat, Lucius managed to avoid imprisonment by claiming that he had been acting under the Imperius Curse. He and his family remained members of the social elite, though Lucius continued to demonstrate his prejudice. He attempted to sabotage Arthur Weasley's career by slipping Arthur's daughter an old school diary of Tom Riddle's, opening the Chamber of Secrets in 1992, and in 1994, he participated in the humiliation of a Muggle family after the Quidditch World Cup. When Voldemort returned, Lucius once again served him as a Death Eater, leading the efforts to obtain the prophecy Voldemort sought. In the battle that ensued, the prophecy was destroyed, and Lucius and his comrades were imprisoned in Azkaban in 1996. Although Voldemort broke them out of prison in 1997, he was displeased with Lucius for his failure and treated the Malfoys with disdain. Lucius and his family defected at the end of the Second Wizarding War and were thus pardoned for their crimes after Voldemort's final defeat. He and Narcissa later had a grandson, Scorpius Malfoy, after Draco married Astoria Greengrass. Notes * In 4867 Hogwarts, despite his Death Eater form being simply his head turned around with a hood, it is sometimes incorrectly listed as a whole different minifigure and it even has its own CG image on the LEGO Harry Potter website. * On the LEGO Harry Potter website Lucius's name is misspelled as Luscius Malfoy. * In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, his minifigure is a mix of his minifigure in 4766 Graveyard Duel and 4720 Knockturn Alley, along with a black cape. * He has an updated appearance in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * He was portrayed by Jason Isaacs, who also voiced The Inquisitor in Star Wars. Isaacs also voices both Siddeley and Leland Turbo Cube in Cars 2. Variations Appearances * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4731 Dobby's Release * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 4867 Hogwarts * 10217 Diagon Alley ;Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery malfoycg.png|Lucius Malfoy (CG Photo). malfoy10217cg.png|Malfoy (from 10217 Diagon Alley) in CG Oddly his name is spelled wrong. Lucius 2011.png|2010 redesign of Lucius Malfoy LMalfoy4736.jpg|Lucius Malfoy re-designed figure LuciusMalfoy2010.jpg|Flesh Lucius Malfoy's redesign on display at the 2010 Toy Fair Lucius Malfoy.png|Lucius with his Black Wand Screen shot 2010-09-03 at 6.20.46 PM.png|Flesh Lucius' new Death Eater mask 10217malfoydeatheater.png|Lucius's Death Eater disguise Death Eater.png|Malfoy's Death Eater disguise in CG. malfoy.png|Lucius Malfoy in the video game. Screen shot 2010-12-26 at 9.47.27 PM.png|Malfoy's double-sided head malfoyd.e.face.gif|Malfoy's original Death Eater mask. malfoyfacegobletoffire.jpg|Malfoy's flesh skin face from the Goblet of Fire. malfoytorso.jpg|Torso piece for Graveyard Duel Lhp2 x360 screen009 wave3.jpg|Old version of Lucius and Sirius Black in Department Of Mysteries PicD6DC92592885B19ED7D7D94FC8B57406.jpg|2010 version of Lucius in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 See also * Bellatrix Lestrange * Death Eater * Dobby * Draco Malfoy * Fenrir Greyback * * Lord Voldemort * Narcissa Malfoy * Aragog External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures